


New Year New Us

by berakangkang



Category: Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berakangkang/pseuds/berakangkang
Summary: Ryan's worried how his friendship going to turn out after his confession to Shane.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 21
Kudos: 85
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society - NYE Exchange





	New Year New Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CabinOnAShore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabinOnAShore/gifts).



> Hello Lir!! I'm sorry you got me because l can't, word, I hope you like this gift nonetheless!! I wasn't sure what you like but I ended up going with New Year Theme!

**Author's Note:**

> The ending might feel cut off because it is. I couldn't clean off enough pages becaus of worrk.Feel free to bully me in the comment or beat me up in the server for this👀,might do more because, I, too wasn't satisfied with the ending :(


End file.
